School Days
by Mackenise Jackson
Summary: Sg1AtlantisJAG crossover. The children of our favorite couples are going to school for the first time in sixteen years. Can any school handle the arrival of five children with the last names of O'neill, Rabb, Jackson and Sheppard. SJ, DJ and sparky pairin


School Days

By Mackenise Jackson

Summary- Future AU fic. SG1/Altantis/JAG crossover. The children of our favorite couples, are sixteen years old and are going to school for the first time. How will any school survive the arrival of an O'Neill, a Jackson, a Rabb and two Shepards?

Spoilers- Anything up to:

SG-1; season 8

Atlantis; season 2

JAG; season 9

Pairings; S/J, J/D, H/M and Sparky

Chapter One.

Sixteen year olds Amber and Abigail Sheppard were finishing their packing for their year long trip to earth. They had been home school by their parents and extend family for their whole life, but it had been decided that if either girl were to go to college on earth she would need a high school certificate. The same had also been decided for their best friends on earth and therefore next week the five of them would be starting their first and final year of high school.

Just then there was a knock and their door slides open to reveal their father.

"Hey girls packing almost done" John asked looking between the twins.

"Yep Dad, just a couple of more things and that is it" answers Amber

"Ok then the O'Neill's, Jackson's and the Rabb's are getting ready to leave." John adds but doesn't leave the room.

Both girls turn to face him.

"What's the matter, Dad?" Abigail asks reading the look of lost on John's face.

He is silence for a moment and then

"You don't have to go, you know. You can stay here on Atlantis," he almost begs.

"Dad, we have been through this…" Amber started

"We are only going for a year," Abigail continued

"Plus we will be back for visits all the time" finished Amber.

John Sheppard looked down at his daughters. They just didn't understand. A year was a long time, Earth was along way away and most important they were his little girls.

"Who is going to protect you" he tried.

But both girls just looked at him in slight shock.

"Dad, we are going to be with three generals, an Admiral, and a Colonel, plus Dr Jackson, all of which are parents themselves." Abigail said.

"Yeah Dad, how much trouble do you think we will get into?" Amber asked.

John sighed, his little girls were going and there was nothing he could do. Just then the door opened again and this time Elizabeth Sheppard entered with ten-year-old Thomas in tow.

"Already girls" she asked smiling.

"Yeah"

"Yep"

Answered Amber and Abby, zipping their bags in illusion.

"Ok then time to go, everyone is in the gate room" Elizabeth replied.

Grabbing his daughter's bags John headed out the door, his family right behind him.

888

Reaching the gate room the girls found their mother wasn't wrong everybody was there. The room was packed. Going over and standing with their friends Grace, Nick and Matt. Amber and Abby looked over the gathered group. Right in the front were the Dex, McKay and Beckett families. Those people were their extended family and they loved them dearly, a sudden sadness came over the girls. They would barely see those they loved for a year, and suddenly they needed to say their goodbyes.

Hugs and whispered 'I'll miss yous' and 'Take Cares' were exchanged and gifts were also being given.

Finally every member of the Dex, McKay and Becket families had said their goodbyes and Amber and Abby only had their parents leave to farewell.

"Bye Mom" Amber whispered hugging her mother tight, while Abby did the same with their father. The girls then change parents and Amber had a sudden impulse not to let go. But she knew how important this was.

Finally both girls pulled back and all four of them had tears running down their face.

"What about me?" asked Thomas from just behind their parents. Kneeling down the girls each hugged their brother and with promises of returning soon with gifts it was time to go.

The gate activated and the O'Neill's, Rabb's and Jackson's stepped through. The girls turned for one last look at their home and were farwelled with a chorus of 'Take Care' as they disappeared into the puddle.

An: Please R&R and let me know if I should continue. Some facts will be cleared up in the next chapter.

Also all you JAG and SG-1 fans- who can tell which set of parents, Grace, Nick and Matt belong to. It isn't that hard. 


End file.
